Kamin
|manga debut = "Universal Conflict" |anime debut = "I'll Settle This!! Into Operation! Ultra Instinct!" |Race = Neo Machine Mutant Tuffle |Gender = Female |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 780 |Occupation = |Allegiance = Core Area Warriors |Address = Planet Tuffle |FamConnect = Oren (twin brother) |Counterparts = Baby }} Kamin website bio is an artificial lifeform from Universe 6, and the the twin of Oren. She is a member of the Core Area Warriors and one of the main antagonists of the Universal Conflict Saga. Appearance Kamin has the appearance of a Neo Machine Mutant Tuffle. She appears to be a very young, teenager. Kamin is short stature and has a very slender build. Kamin's hair is white and chin-length. Her eyes are blue and her outfit is a red jacket and a black jumpsuit with golden stripes on her waist and two moon shapes in the middle on her chest and belly button area inside a blue vertical line, and grey armbands and legbands. Personality Kamin is a violent individual. Like her brother, she appears to have a lot of fun during her battles, wanting to fight against strong opponents. Biography Background Kamin and Oren were created by the Tuffles of Universe 6 to be the ultimate artificial beings, however they were too strong and so the mortals tried to destroy them. Oren and Kamin were enraged by this and so decided to wipe them out. They were eventually imprisoned in the Prison Planet's Core Area where they met and allied with the other warriors there. ''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Prison Planet Saga Kamin along with the other members of the Core Area Warriors make an appearance after the chains surrounding the Prison Planet have broken and the planet is on the verge of destruction. After Fused Zamasu retrieves Cunber's unconscious body, Kamin and the others teleport away. Universal Conflict Saga Kamin attacks Universe 6 alongside Oren. In the anime, Kamin first battles against Hit, forcing the assassin backwards with a barrage of physical attacks. When Oren notes how tough Hit appears, Kamin suggests that they switch opponents as she goes on to fight against Kale and Caulifla in their Super Saiyan forms. After dodging an array of energy blasts, Kamin kicks Kale hard to the ground, labelling her as so weak she can't even have fun killing time with her. As she continues to battle Caulifla alone in the air, she is blasted at from the ground by Kale, giving Caulifla an opening to attack. Though she acknowledges that the attack was effective, the damage is regenerated almost instantly and she attacks her opponent back with a Crash Break that sends Caulifla flying into the distance. When Kamin goes to blast the injured Kale, the attack is deflected by the sudden arrival of Vegeta and Future Trunks who transform into Super Saiyan to confront them. After another brief battle Oren and Kamin comment on how much fun they are having before saying that it is time to do their "thing". Kamin then enters the wounds of Kale and takes over her body, using it to take down Cabba before battling Vegeta. When Vegeta attempts to fire a Final Flash at the Tuffle pair, Kamin leaves her host. Soon after Hearts arrives and just as he is about to finish off the Saiyans and Hit, Oren and Kamin urge him not to as they were having fun fighting them. She goes along with the others members to Universe 11 and asks Oren what Vegeta's body is after he possesses him. When Oren battles Jiren, Kamin attempts to join in on the fun but doesn't get the chance. When Goku shows up and takes down Oren, Kamin attempts to attack Goku but is effortlessly blasted away. She returns along with Oren, trying again to take down Goku but the two are overwhelmed and with little other choice merge together to become Kamioren. After Vegeta defeats the fused warrior with a Final Flash, the two separate once more. Later on, she along with the other members of the Core Area Warriors arrive in Universe 7 where they confront the Dragon Team. Kamin along with Oren target Vegeta, wanting revenge from their previous defeat. However Piccolo intervenes and Kamin finds herself fighting against the Namekian instead. She eventually merges with Oren to become Kamioren again to battle both Piccolo and Android 17. After Goku destroys Kamioren, both Kamin and Oren perish at the same time. In the manga Kamin and Oren take part on the Core Area Warriors' assault on Planet Sadala in Universe 6. They briefly take control of Caulifla and Kale before they are freed by Vegeta and Future Trunks. They then battle against Kefla after Caulifla and Kale fused. Kamin later take part in the attack against Universe 3 along with Lagss to find a device for Hearts, the two women easely neutralized their ennemies and quickly found the device before coming to Universe 11 where Kamin gave the device to Hearts. Upon seeing Oren in trouble against Vegeta Kamin expressed her disappointment at her twin brother and forced him to fuse with her, forming Kamioren to fight Vegeta. After Kamioren is easely defeated by Jiren it defuses in Kamin and Oren who are heavely injured and weakened by the ordeal. The twins are then restrained and captured by Dyspo. Power ;Manga Kamin and Oren together are able to fight Super Saiyan Kefla. She is able to forcefully merge with Oren to become Kamioren. ;Anime Kamin's power is able to fight on par with Hit with a carefree demeanor. After switching opponents with Oren, she is able to outmatch Caulifla and Kale in their respective Super Saiyan forms, finding them weak and boring, though Caulifla manages to deal some damage to her when she takes her by surprise. When battling Future Trunks and Vegeta in their Super Saiyan forms, Kamin and Oren are pushed back though maintain their smile. ;Video Games In Dragon Ball Heroes, even working together with Oren, Vegeta has the edge over the two in combat. When the two work with Fused Zamasu, they prove to be at disadvantage against Vegeta and Hit teaming up. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' - The ability to through the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' - The most basic form of energy wave. *'Liquefaction' - The ability to liquefy through metal and other solid objects. **'Regeneration - The ability to regrow certain body parts or cells that have been dismembered or destroyed and replace them with brand new cells, or simply regrouping all of their separated parts back together. *Parasitism' - Used in the game to take over every Saiyan on Planet Sadala. **'Tuffleization' - The special ability to transform the host fully into a Tuffle hybrid. **'Mind-control''' - After having parasitically taken them over and then having left their body, Kamin is capable of mind controlling a host. Used in the game to take control over Caulifla, Cabba, and Kale. *'Crash Break' - Kamin charges at the opponent and forms a barrier around herself while charging energy. She then releases the energy, causing the barrier to explode. *'Continuous Energy Bullet' - The user usually brings their arms to their sides, charges up ki, and then he throws his hands forward one after another as he rapidly fires many energy blasts. *'Resist Cannon' - Kamin Kale's super attack in Dragon Ball Heroes. Forms and transformations Infected Saiyans Parasitism}} In the game, Oren and Kamin parasitically took over every Saiyan in Universe 6, including Cabba, Kale, and Caulifla. Kamin Kale Kale's body experiences some physical alterations: Kamin briefly takes on a form that looks the same as base Kale but with red lines across her face, crosshair-like lines on her eyes, white hair and black eyes. Fusions Kamioren Oren and Kamin are able to merge their bodies to become a new being with the same personality as their individual selves. They fuse into Kamioren in Universe 11 to face Vegeta (and earlier Goku in the anime) in battle. In the anime they later fuse into Kamioren again in Universe 7 to battle Piccolo and Android 17. In the anime they both choose to take on this form, while in the manga Kamin forces the merge upon Oren. Kamioren defuses back into Kamin and Oren after being defeated by Jiren. Video Game Appearances *''Super Dragon Ball Heroes'' Kamin makes her debut appearance and as a playable character in Super Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in the sixth mission of the Universe Mission series (UM6). Voice Actors *Japanese: Minami Tsuda Battles ;Super Dragon Ball Heroes ;Anime *Kamin vs. Hit *Kamin vs. Caulifla (Super Saiyan) and Kale (Super Saiyan C-type) *Kamin and Oren vs. Vegeta (Super Saiyan) and Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) *Kamin (Kamin Kale/Super Saiyan) vs. Cabba *Kamin (Kamin Kale/Super Saiyan) vs. Vegeta (Super Saiyan) *Kamin (Kamin Kale/Super Saiyan) and Oren (Oren Caulifla/Super Saiyan) vs. Vegeta (Super Saiyan), Future Trunks (Super Saiyan), and Hit *Kamin and Oren vs. Goku (Ultra Instinct -Sign-) *Kamin and Oren vs. Vegeta (Super Saiyan) *Kamin vs. Piccolo ;Manga *Kamin (Kamin Kale/Super Saiyan) and Oren (Oren Caulifla/Super Saiyan) vs. Cabba (Base/Super Saiyan) *Kamin (Kamin Kale/Super Saiyan) and Oren (Oren Caulifla/Super Saiyan) vs. Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue) and Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) Trivia *Kamin's name comes form mandarin orange (みかん; mikan). Gallery Site Navigation References Category:Characters Category:DBH Characters Category:Universe 6 Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters who can fly Category:Females Category:Tuffles Category:Machine Mutants Category:Core Area Warriors Category:Siblings